


He Saw You

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: Ignis Scientia saw you in everything.





	He Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> Angst from the olden days of... January, I think?
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

Ignis thought of you quite often, more often than he wanted to admit, if he was being entirely honest. Despite this, though, you were his muse, and muses didn’t simply disappear. So, usually against his better judgement, he thought about you.

He saw you in everything. 

Whenever he prepared dinner, if he didn’t pay attention he would end up cooking your favorite. He’d get lost in the memories of you accidentally cutting your finger while you were cutting that Zu Tender up, and – and the first time you’d had his cooking, and the way your face just  _lit up,_ like a thousand lights were behind your eyes. He’d get lost remembering all the tender moments you two had over the dingy little grill they carried with them for camping. Your favorite dish always appeared in front of him in these instances.

He remembered you whenever he saw Gladio training by himself. He could almost see you sitting on his back as he did push ups, or running alongside him as breakfast was prepared, out of breath but still pushing yourself. He could see you cheering Gladio on whenever he and Noct sparred and Noct responding very indignantly. He remembered you, sweaty and grimy and  _grinning and laughing_  as you chased him around camp, trying to nab him for a sticky hug. 

In the evening, when looking through Prompto’s photos, he could see your smiling face in the empty spot next to all of theirs. He saw you in the blank scenery photo, looking away from the camera with that distant, reflective look you’d get in your eyes sometimes. That look, he  _treasured_  it, the look that crossed your face when you hadn’t engaged in conversation for some time and you were left to your thoughts. Prompto had captured this look many times before, but Ignis couldn’t bring himself to look at the pictures where you were  _actually_ there. It was easier to pretend you were there than to make the realization that there wouldn’t ever be any more photos of you.

Ignis would see you whenever Noctis went fishing – he would see you grazing your toes on the water as you sat at Noct’s feet, sometimes helping the prince haul out particularly big fish. He could hear your words of encouragement as Noct tried to reel in one particularly stubborn fish. Ignis remembered the time that you shocked everyone – the line had snapped, but you  _caught it_  and continued pulling the fish out of the water. Noct and Prompto quickly jumped to your aid when the fish almost pulled you back into the water, but eventually the three of you pulled it out, and the grin on your face that day was something to behold. He’d never forget it. The brightness of it, he figured, reflected onto his very  _soul_  and left a permanent mark.

Ignis saw you in everything.

He saw you when the sun set, the dying rays of light reflecting in your eyes and bouncing off your skin and making you glow even in the dusk. He saw you in the stars – he saw your finger coming from beside him, pointing out your favorite constellations and whichever others you two could find. He saw you when the sun rose and you climbed out of the shared tent with your hair sticking up at odd angles and sleep still heavy in your gait. He saw you at noon, when the sun was high in the sky and sweat was beading on your forehead, and you were still finding the prettiest of the flora to plop onto his visage, in the snug space between the frame of his glasses and the side of his face. He saw you next to him in battle, using your own graceful swings to fell the enemy.

Ignis wished he could stop seeing you in battle, but the gods never did listen to him.

He remembered the particular battle that you’d been in – it was rough. Night was falling soon but the mark from their hunt was on its last legs, and they figured they would finish in time, but of course, fate was not on their side that day. It wasn’t on  _your_  side that day.

Night had already fallen by the time the beast fell, and just as you were all recovering, there had been the rumbles, and the malicious giggles, and suddenly there were seven, or eight? Seven.  _Seven_  goblins skipping around and throwing their poisons and two Iron Giants and one Red Giant. They were surrounded so quickly, there wasn’t anywhere to run.

Even the most careful dodging hadn’t prevented them all from getting poisoned, and the poison only slowed their movements more. Ignis was trying to keep up with everyone, but it was so  _hard_  when he was constantly twirling out of the way of those damned goblins, and…

_He blamed himself for it every day. And he supposed seeing you in everything was his retribution, his divine punishment for letting someone as pure and loving and **perfect**  as you die. He saw you in everything, with no end._

There’d been a yelp from your direction, and Ignis couldn’t turn fast enough, and he was too far away, and he was  _helpless._ The next thing he heard from you was a sickening series of cracks and a dull thud and  _silence_. You were dead before you’d even hit the ground.

There was nothing after that – it was a blur. He was vaguely aware of the explosion of magic, cold and hot at the same time, lightning strikes breaking the ground as a blizzard swept through the area. He could barely hear the other’s cries as the magic stopped the goblins and slowed the Giants but it slowed  _them too_ , and though they recovered faster than the enemy there were still aftershocks. He didn’t seem to notice Noctis zipping around the field in a flurry of weaponry – the Royal Arms. He wasn’t aware.  _He couldn’t be._

He just saw  _you_ , broken and bloody on the ground, and he approached rather robotically, knowing you were already dead because he felt you  _rush through him,_ but reluctant to confirm the notion, and yet needing to know all the same. His movements were anything but graceful as he moved to you, the battle raging around him ignored for the time being.

Ignis saw you, but you did not see him. You never would.

But Ignis would always see you.

**He saw you in everything.**


End file.
